Like Dust in the Wind
by BettyBoopSweden
Summary: The last battle is here. But what do you do when the one you are supposed to kill is the one you love the most? Songfic based on the song Dust in the Wind by Kansas. Rated T because implied malemale relationship and character death.


**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own Harry Potter or the other characters from the books/movies. They all belong to the very talented JK ROWLINGS. She is a lucky lady! I do NOT own the rights to the beautiful song Dust in the Wind by KANSAS. I wish I own it all but I'm sad to say that all I own is the plot...**

**Warning: Character death. Implied male/male relationship.**

**A/N: This is my first fanfic ever. I'm nervous but I wanted to post and see if anybody likes this story. This is not betad unfortunately. I guess here is a lot of mistakes and I want constructive criticism but please keep the flames to yourself. IF anybody wish to be a beta, please e-mail me, English is not my first language and I really need all the help I can get!! I have a problem with the ratings to but I rate this T because of death and implied male/male relationship, please tell me if it's wrong. Hope you enjoy the story!!   
**

**Like dust in the wind**

They stands up on the hill and face each other, one the weapon of the light, the other as dark as they comes. Harry Potter, beacon of the light and Lord Voldemort, the most evil dark lord they ever seen in all of the wizarding world. The day everybody has been waiting for is here. Everything is quiet, neither the man or the boy at the hill hears or sees anything except the person before them.

_I close my eyes  
Only for a moment, then the moment's gone  
All my dreams  
Pass before my eyes, a curiosity  
Dust in the wind _

They should duel, they should do anything to kill the other, they both wants to win this duel, they should want their side to win. But the truth is that neither of them wants to hurt the other. They both can just stand there and look each other in the eyes, both knows that the day they have been dreading has come.

Something has happened between the two, something that no person except them knows about.

That summer Harry run away from the Dursley's and ended up in Voldemort's care.

_All they are is dust in the wind Same old song  
Just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do  
Crumbles to the ground, though we refuse to see  
Dust in the wind _

Neither of them knows what happened or why or even when it happened but one day the both of them started looking on each other with different eyes. They saw something in the other that they never seen before, something maybe nobody else have seen in them. The Dark Lord started to understand and care for his biggest enemy, the only one in the whole world that can kill him and suddenly realized that he didn't want to kill Harry, he cared about the little brat, Hell he may even love the little imp.

And Harry realized that his feelings for old snake face had suddenly changed, he didn't feared the man any longer, he could see beside the ugly mask the older man always keeps in place, and see the alone and scared person that is the dark Lord. He realized that he is in love with the most evil man in the whole world, a man that doesn't want to do anything except kill him.

_All we are is dust in the wind, ohh Now, don't hang on  
Nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky  
It slips away  
And all your money won't another minute buy  
Dust in the wind _

After they had told the other about their feelings they started a tentative relationship that continued to Harry went back to Hogwarts. Both know that their love for each other has to stay a secret, the war has gone to far. There is no backing out now, no way except to wait for the Last Fight, the day when the good is standing before the evil, just one side is going to win this day and both sides expect their leader to give the last strike.

It's like the Prophecy says "_and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives"._

But how can you chose who shall win and who shall dies. Neither of the two on the hill wants to kill their love, the only person in the whole world they love and care for. Neither wants to be the one that have to live on without the other, to live with the knowledge that he has killed the best thing that have happen in his otherwise meaningless life.

_All we are is dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind Dust in the wind  
_

"Tom", the younger man whispers.

"Harry", the older answer.

All around them the fight is going on, nobody pays them any attention yet, but both knows that it about to change, as soon as somebody sees them they are going to be stared at.

"I can't do this" Harry whispers in an broken voice.

"Harry, you have to, you are the one to win, you are the one to go on with your life, you has to much to live for" Tom says with a soft whisper.

The tears starts to roll down Harry's cheeks. He just stand there and looks at the older man. The man he has spent so much time hating and he decides there that if both can't live then neither should.

"Tom, I'm not going to live without you, you are the one to give my life its meaning, if we can't live both then we have to go down both of us.

"No way Harry, I can't kill you".

"And I can't kill you, I love you to much".

"I love you to Harry..."

"You are my only reason to live, before you my life was so meaningless, I don't want to go back to that"

"Harry..."

"Don't Tom, this is the best way and you know it, I have never expected to survive this battle anyway"

"Harry, you shall go on, you can't give up now, you deserves to go on and live your life, you have never gotten a chance, you have always been a weapon, here you have your chance to go on. Get a life and a family, forget about me, I was just a mean old bastard, a person who made your life miserable"

"Tom. We have been over this, that not who your are. I love you and I don't want to go on without you"

"You have to"

_Everything is dust in the wind  
Everything is dust in the wind  
The wind _

Harry takes some steps back. He picks up his wand and points it to himself. He takes a last look at Voldemort and says

"Goodbye Tom, I will always love you, don't forget that"

before he screams AVADA KEDAVRA and a green light hits him straight in the chest.

Voldemort runs over to him and fell down to his knees.

"Your stupid brat, how could you do that", he cries in to Harry's dirty and torn rode before he to picks up his wand and points it to him and Harry. He whispers something under his breath and a red light hits Voldemort in the chest and he falls down besides Harry. The Dark Lord whispers "I love you" before he takes his last breath.

The same second the Dark Lord dies all activity down on the battlefield stops. Everybody turns and stares up to the hill where a big fire suddenly starts over the both bodies that lies there. Nobody can come close until the fire's outs out and leaves only a big pile of ashes.

Everybody starts to go up the hill and when they arrives everybody stand besides each other, Death Eather, student, orders member or just somebody there fighting doesn't matter. Right now everybody is on the same side, everybody have lost because there wasn't one side that won. Tomorrow are the first day of the rest of the wizarding worlds days and tomorrow the new fight's going to start, over who's going to have the power. Maybe there's going to be blood loss or maybe not but it has to wait for right now everybody is friend and everybody is in peace with each other when they stands before the pile of ash that once where a leader for the dark and the Saviour of the light.

When they stand there with arms around each other and tears in their eyes, some with bloody wounds and other with broken bones, they are all on the same side, they are all both winner and losers and they share their losses and nobody looks down on somebody else purebloods or muggleborns.

A sudden wind starts in the middle of the hill and all of the ash swirls around and follows the wind away from the hill, away from the people standing there. Nobody says a word they just stares at the ashes as it disappears in the air and The Dark Lord and The-Boy-That-Lived disappears just like Dust In The Wind.

**A/N: That's it. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
